the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Morwaith
The Moredain are the proud people of the savannah. They are known around the server for their bold and skilled warriors. These Far Haradrim tribesmen enjoy a reputation as great merchants for they sell rare and famous materials which can only be found in Far Harad. Government The Moredain went through some major political changes is their history: 1. Tribial Era: In this era the Moredain were led by multible chieftains without unity 2. Razumian Kingdom After the arival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Dar the Moredain were united under his rule. The succession of rules of the Razumian Kingdom is: 1.High Chieftain Razum_Dar 3. The Two Kingdoms Following the demise of High Chieftain Razum_Dar the Kingdom was split between the two most powerful remaining chieftains Gyldencat and gestgeoge123. Kingdom of the Arid Savannah ruled by gestgeorge123 Kingdom of the Savannah ruled by Gyldencat 4. The New Moredain Kingdom After the demise of gestgeorge123 Chieftain of the South Gyldencat seized power over the Arid Savannah as well and now rules as new High Chieftain of the Moredain. The succession of the New Moredain Kingdoms High Chieftains is as follows: 1. High Chieftain Gyldencat 5. The Astrasi Empire With the Astrasi Empire rising in Near Harad the Moredain High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the ruling Serpentlord Karseius III. as Viper of the Savannahs although keeping the title High Chieftain aswell. With the admission of the former Moredain Kingdom the Empire doubled its size. Soon Gyldencat decided to retire from his position and the astrasi Empire was looking for a new Viper of the Savannahs. On the 8th of October 2015, The Astrasi Empire elected Kingopai1 as Lord of the Moredain. On the 19th of May 2016, Aglarion II became the new ruler of the Moredain. Under his rule he changed the title of the leader from The Moredain, from High Chieftain to Great Lion. The succession of rulers under the Astrasi Empire is: 1. High Chieftain and Viper Gyldencat (former ruler) 2. High Chieftain and Viper Kingopai1 (former ruler) 3. Great Lion and Viper Aglarion II Territory Trough the Eras the Territory of the Moredain had some changes, only losing and gaining land trough bargaining with factions like the Tauredain and Near Harad, but never through war so far. When the Tauredain were added they were given the Cloud forests, the Rocky Coast was given to the Scourge and the Mountains were given to Near Harad. Near Harad owned the Zarak Province for a while but it was bought back trough trade. When Aglarion_II became the Great Lion, he organised the land more and splitted the land in 12 provinces. 1: Andunor, meaning West-Lands, containing the fort of Mör-Andu. 2: Arenor, meaning Sun-Lands, containing the fort Möréar. 3: Romenor, Meaning East-Lands, containing the fort Möróm. 4: Zarak, Old territory of Near Harad, containing the city of Minahr al-Harad. 5: Aglanor, meaning the Glory-Lands, containing the city of Aglar al-Harad on the Island, and the Abandoned town of late High Chieftain Zuperned. 6: Nan-Eará, meaning Valley of the Lake, containing the fishing village of Earámör. 7: Taureanor, meaning the Forrested-Land. Containing the fort Mör-Taurea. 8: Hyarnor, meaning South-Lands. Containing the fort Mör-Aegnor. 9: Endeanor, Meaning the Middle-Lands. 10: Caitnor, meaning the Mountainroot-Lands. 11: Tiriromenor, meaning the Eastern Watch-Lands. Containing the fort Mör-Taurerometir. 12: Andutirinor, meaning the Western Watch-Lands. Containing the fort Mör-Taurandutir. All forts are given a name starting with Mör, pointing to the dark skins of the men defending the lands. All provinces are planned to contain atleast one build. History For most of their history the Moredain people lived in unorganized tribal societies, only following their own village chieftain. A structured political system was introduced in the region with the arrival of an exiled Near Haradrim called Razum_Dar with the exeption of the region of the Zarak region which was controlled by Near Harad. Historians divide the history of the Moredain into three phases: 1. Prerazumian Era The Prerazumian Era describes the history of the Moredain before the arrival of Razum_Dar. Most of the Moredain people lived in independent and isolated tribal communities with no sense of unity. The exeption to this was the region of Zarak, east of the river Zarak. This region was conquered early in the servers history by the Old Empire of Near Harad and made the most southern province. The Moredain population there lived under Near Harad rule and law for long and the majority of them even converted to the Southron Mythology, the dominant religion of Near Harad. Multible Near Haradrim colonies were founded in the Zarak region which lasted until the fall of the Principalities of Near Harad. 2. Razumian Era The Razumian Era begins with the arrival of the exiled Near Haradrim Razum_Darn in the Arid Savannah region. Prior to his arrival, his father RookieNinjas II failed in his rebellion against the rule of Serpentlord Karseius II. He was defeated at the siege of Poros. His surviving son Razum_Dar then fled the empire to the south to avoid the same fate as his father. He settled down in the east of the Arid Savannah and founded the city of Razum-Khån. While his city was growing he introduced Near Haradrim architecture and smithery to the Moredain which also contributed to the expension of his power and popularity in the savannahs. At the hight of his power the Moredain Chieftains declared their loyality to Razum_Dar which gave him control over the Arid Savannah and the Savannah biomes with the exeption of the Zarak region. He then declared himself High Chieftain of the Moredain and established an absolute monarchy similar to the Serpentlord dynasty in Near Harad. After the transformation of the Old Empire of Near Harad to the Principalities of Near Harad, Razum_Dar's exile was lifted in the Freehold of the Gulf controlled by Skilliar as well as in Harandor. His growing influence in these two regions of Near Harad nearly led to another Near haradrim civil war. Later on a Moredain chieftain called gestgeorge123 started a Moredain uprising in the Zarak region against the ruling Near Haradrim elite. Razum_Dar then sided with the Freehold of the Gulf and the city state of haradwaith al-Harad to help crush the uprising. Following his defeat gestgeorge was pardoned by Serpent Skilliar and allowed to reside in the Freehold of the Gulf. Rumors go that Razum_Dar intended to create a Greater Haradrim Empire by conquering the opposing city states of Ain al-Harad, Ajtiaz al-Harad and Haradwaith al-Harad with the Moredain and his Near Haradrim allies. It is questionable if that would have been possible but before this could even happen Razum Dar vanished banned and the united Moredain Realm became leaderless. 3. Postrazumian Era After the demise of Razum_Dar the unity of the Moredain broke. The powerful Moredain chieftain Gyldencat from the Savannah biome allied with the northern Moredain chieftain gestgeorge and marched onto Razum-Khån and sacked the city, ending the rule of Razum_Dar indefinitly. The Moredain Realm was split between these two. The Arid Savannah with the exeption of the Zarak region was claimed by selfdeclared High Chieftain gestgeorge123 including the sacked city of Razum-Khån. After the Doom of Ain al-Harad and the demise of Serpent Karseius II, the region of Zarak was claimed by Serpent and later selfdeclared Serpent-Emperor Skilliar and sold to High Chieftain gestgeorge123 in exchange of 500 silver coins. The Savannah biome was claimed by also selfdeclared High Chieftain Gyldencat with the capital of Gyldenlath Harn. 4. Gyldain Era After gestgeorg123 died to a ambush of angry Gondorians the remaining and powerful High Chieftain Gyldencat annexed the northern Savannah Kingdom and united the Moredain under his rule. He declared Gyldenlath Harn as the capital of Moredain. In the Gyldain Era the Moredain lived through a very peaceful time. The Gyldain Era ended when High Chieftain Gyldencat decided to join the Astrasi Empire under Serpentlord Karseius III. 5. The Astrasi Empire Era With the Astrasi Era the Savannah became the utter most southern border of the Astrasi Empire. Although the Moredain now were ruled by a Near Haradrim King, Serpentlord Karseius III. left the native Moredain system intact. Gyldencat remained as High Chieftain and now Viper ( a Near Haradrim title for aristrocratic lords), until he retired from his position. Kingopai1 became the ruler of the Moredain after Gyldencat retired. 5.1 The end of Kingopai1 Kingopai1 and a legion of Moredain warriors very bravely raided the enemies the Tauredain and was slain in battle. 5.2 Preaglar Era After Kingopai1 died gloriously in the raid of the Tauredain city, the land became leaderless once again. The remaining Moredain fled to other lands in fear of civilwar. The tribes continued fighting eachother as they did so long ago before the rise of Razum Dar. 5.3 Aglar Era When the Numenorians took over Umbar, many corsairs and black numenorians fled the lands. although Aglarion the second stayed in Umbar for a long time, fighting for Umbar independency, he grew tired of living under Numenorean rule. His eye fell upon the lands of the Moredain, he saw potential in these men, the only thing these men needed, was a leader. So Aglarion took this role upon himself and reunited the tribes once again without contradiction of the tribes. Aglarion, as a Black Numenorean, inserted the use of slaves. these slaves have built new cities and fortresses around the Moredain lands, to secure the borders for once and for all. Cities and Strongholds Razum-Khån (Destroyed) is the oldest city in the Savannah region and built by Razum_Dar. The city combines Near Haradrim and Far haradrim architecture and was the capital of the United Moredain Realm before being sacked after the demise of Razum_Dar. Gyldenlath (Destroyed) Harn is the former capital of Moredain(former Southern Moredain Realm) and built by High Chieftain Gylencat. Minahr al-Harad (Rebuilt) was a Near Haradrim colonial city at the southern most tip of the Zarak region and provincial capital of the Zarak province under Near Haradrim rule. The city is now desolated. Opailath (Destroyed) is the capital of the Moredain built by the Viper Kingopai1. Aglar al-Harad (meaning Glory of Harad) is the newest city currently worked on by Great Lion Aglarion II, its said to be a most promising design. The Royal Moredain Palace resides here. It's located in The northern lake at the two lakes waypoint on the Isle named Isle of Aglar, meaning Isle of Glory. Coords: X:121262 Y:63 Z:198175 Religions The Great Lion Cult The majority of the Moredain people follow the cult of the Great Lion with the exeption of the people of Zarak. The cult is a animistic religion entered around a Great Lion who is believed to have created the world. Although it is the native religion of the Moredain it has been influnced over the time by the Church of Eru Illuvatar and the Southron Mythology. Early Numenorian explorers might have introduced monotheistic ideas to the religion. Therefore there is a strong conection between the Great Lion and Eru Illuvatar. The religion has also been influenced by the Southron Mythology from Near Harad. Especially Moredain in the Zarak region belive the Great Lion to be actually the misinterpreted figuer of the Sun god. Southron Mythology Although rare in the rest of the Savannah biomes the Southron Mythology is mainly practiced by Moredain and Near Haradrim settlers in the Zarak region. The politheistic religion is centered around a sun god. In the Zarak region it is also common to find a syncretic religious practice that mixed elements from both religions. The Moredain practicing the Southron Mythology are unpopular among the rest of the Moredain. With the Astrasi Empire the Cult of the Harpy became an accepted form of Southron Mythology in the Savannah outside the Zarak region. Coptiscism is practiced by Moredain followers after the rule of kingopai1 that Eru Ilúvatar was God of all, one god to rule them all. Morgoth Cult When Aglarion became ruler, he took a few Black Numenorians with him from Umbar, this had spread the religion quickly through the Savannah. Great Lion - Morgoth Cult When Aglarion became ruler he adapted a hybrid version of the Great Lion Cult and The Morgoth Cult, believing in the Great Lion, but still practicing the Black Numenorean traditions. A lot of the population adapted this religion under Aglarion's Rule. Players Aglarion_II, the Black Numenorean, Ruler of all Moredain, and Viper to The Astrasi Empire. Sir_Pandahead, The Moredain, brother to sterrieperrie99. sterrieperrie99, 2nd in command of The Moredain, sister to Sir Pandahead. KellyCardinal. The Near Haradrim of the Fertile Valley. Cow232, '''The SlaveDriver Of The Moredains. '''EnderShroom, '''Hatter Of The Moredains. '''WhatsUpMC, of Mordor. StarSteel_PT, Ambasador of the Iron Hills. Smeagol2, the Wainrider. Maokie, The Moredain. Celestial_Gold, The Moredain. Narcky, The Jungle Moredain. VeryDarkDino, of Near Harad. PurplePlayzGamez, the Moredain. GameWithLizzy, the Moredain. Timo_7, the Moredain. Jty3, of Near Harad. Gyldencat Firewarp47(Wasp_47) Sinthoniel Kingopai1 gestgeorg123 Razum_Dar Moredain Law The Great Lion Aglarion II decided to make the Moredain more organised by making a few rules. 1. The Astrasi Empire stands above all, even above the Great Lion. 2. The Moredain will always follow orders of the Astrasi Emperor/Empress. 3. The only allowed religions are the Astrasi Religions, the Great Lion Cult, The Northern Dragon Cult, and the Morgoth Cult. 4. A Member of the faction must first have permission of the Great Lion or Emperor/Empress to build a large build. 5. The title Lion may only be used by the Great Lion of The Moredain. 6. The High Chieftain armor may only be worn by the Great Lion of The Moredain. 7. Only the Great Lion, The Warlords and the Emperor/Empress have the right to declare war on another faction. 8. Although the Moredain are regarded as savages by some, since the come of Aglarion they have become well mannered, and before battle they greet and sometimes even feast with the opponent. 9. A Moredain never runs away from a feast. 10. If even one of this rules gets broken by anyone, a severe punishment will result, this could mean being stripped of titles or ranks, or even being banished from the Empire. __FORCETOC__ The Moredain are now split to two kingdoms: the Far Harad Arid Savannha, shortly called the FHAS, and the Far Harad Savannha, Shortly Called the FHS. The FHAS is ruled by gestgeorg123 and streches over the plains of the Far Harad Arid savannha, also a tiny piec Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Harad